vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinnegan
|-|Hagoromo's Rinnegan= |-|Madara's Rinnegan= |-|Sasuke's Rinnegan= |-|Urashiki's Rinnegan= Summary The Rinnegan is the most powerful of the Three Great Dojutsu '''in the Naruto Series, the other 2 of the Three Great Dojutsu being the '''Sharingan and Byakugan. Its descendant, the Rinne Sharingan is only obtained by very few. The Rinnegan can be unlocked by a number of ways. The most frequent way to aquire the Rinnegan is by combining Indra and Asura's Chakra. Madara, Indra's reincarnation, obtained his Rinnegan by absorbing the DNA of Hashirama, Asura's reincarnation. It can also be obtained via implanting it from another user's eyes. Sasuke, however, got his directly from Hagoromo. Having the Rinnegan active does not have any known chakra drain. Similar to the Byakugan, the Rinnegan is able to see the flow of Chakra throughout one's body. However, it does not possess the X-Ray vision that other Dojutsu have. Any user of the Rinnegan is said to be able to master any jutsu with ease, as well as possess all 5 Chakra natures. The Rinnegan also grants signature jutsu to the user, such as the Six Paths of Pain, the descendant jutsu to the Outer Paths and Six Paths Technique. The Six Paths of Pain is a technique that allows the user to manipulate 6 corpses to do their bidding through black metallic receivers, also giving the bodies a pair of Rinnegan. Using the Outer Paths technique, the user can also revive the dead completely . The most powerful path is the Deva Path, with the other lower paths being the Asura Path, Human Path, Animal Path, Preta Path, and Naraka Path. Each Path has their own signature abilities. (For more info, check the Official Naruto Wiki page.) Chibaku Tensei '''(or '''Planetary Devastation) is a technique that drags everything nearby (mostly rocks) until a large sphere is made, crushing whatever is inside. This very powerful jutsu was first used by the Deva Path of the Six Paths of Pain against Naruto, able to hold back even his 7-Tailed form. This justu is seen later being used by Sasuke to crush Momoshiki (although it didn't crush him). Another frequent move used by Sasuke is the Banshō Ten'in (or Universal Pull), a technique first used by the Deva Path. This move pulls anything towards them with an immense force. It is used for offensive purposes as seen when Sasuke used it to pull in Naruto in an attempt to impale him with his Mangekyō Sharingan's Amaterasu: Flame Control. 'However, both this move and it's counterpart, '''Shinra Tensei '(or '''Almighty Push), have a 5 second time limit for usage, and seem to drain lots of Chakra. Unlike Banshō Ten'in, Shinra Tensei repels anything in range. This jutsu is insanely powerful, being able to destroy the entire village with ease. The overall design of the Rinnegan sometimes varies between the users, with Sasuke's Rinnegan having 6 tomoe, and Momoshiki having 2 red Rinnegan implanted into his palms. When Momoshiki transforms, his Rinnegan become yellow, with a 3rd appearing in his forehead head. Users *Sasuke Uchiha *Nagato *Madara Uchiha *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki *Urashiki Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Black Zetsu Category:Naruto